The Goblin King's Labyrinth
by quirkybooks
Summary: The Goblin King and the Labyrinth are dying. Sarah is the only one who can fix it, at least that's what Jareth thinks. Sarah's life isn't exactly how she imagined it would be, but things are destined to get better right? Warning there are some forms of abuse mentioned throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1 The key

**Hello? Um... I'm not really sure how to start this, but here I go. This is my first fan fiction (that I'm actually putting out there. Trust me, I have dozens of notebooks full of cringe worthy fanfics). Anyways, if you haven't already noticed it's about The Labyrinth, (which I'm obsessed with). Sorry for rambling, but I have a few notes I'd like to make before I begin. 1.) I seriously struggle with commas. I either forget to add them or use way too many. 2.) Sometimes I write things that make sense to me, but totally baffle others. I'm trying to work on this, so if you are ever confused by something don't be afraid to ask for clarification. 3.) Lastly, I don't know how often I'm going to update. I'll try to post regularly, but knowing me I'll probably be too lazy or procrastinate (which is two entirely different things). This chapter is going to be really short so I'll probably post a longer one in a day or two. Enjoy ;) (Is it bold of me to assume somebody will read my terrible fanfic and actually enjoy it?)**

An animalistic roar ripped through his chest. "Bring me the girl," he seethed vehemently. The venom dripping from his voice like water from a leaky faucet.

Eager to not disappoint their king again, the ugly creatures quickly left the throne determined to complete the task at hand. As the left the room he could hear them muttering "The girl. Yes, find the girl. Bring her back to Kingsly." In their gnarled, high pitched voices.

The imbeciles. How many more times would they fail before they completed the seemingly easy task? I'd be better off, sending the fireys to retrieve her, the king thought bitterly to himself.

The king's voice echoed off the walls, as he spoke to himself in the nearly empty room. "If only I could go and get her myself. Things would be so much easier."

The Goblin King could not leave his castle. For the Labyrinth was dying and he with it. The girl was the key. She just had to be.

It'd been nearly two years since she had defeated the Labyrinth, bested him, and returned back to the Aboveground. When she had left she took something from the Labyrinth with her. The king was sure of that, but the question of what she had taken still reamained. Whatever it was had caused him and the Labyrinth to grow weak. She held the answer, but would she give it to him?

—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—

**I hope you enjoyed. Actually I hope sombody just read it. Hahaha. Anywhere's I was uncertain on how to describe a goblins voice, so if anyone has anything better than "gnarled, high pitched" that'd be great. **

**Please review. (Also, instead of doing my 4 pages of Geometry homework I did this instead. Which is me procrastinating, not be being lazy). **

**Have a great morning, afternoon, evening, and night! •_•**


	2. Dreams forgotten

**Hello, just a quick thank you to anybody that has read my fanfic and to the person that clicked the little heart and bookmark looking thing. I've been busy hanging out with a 4 year old and I've been unable to update until now, but without a further ado here is chapter two.**

_The strange man reached towards Sarah, his mismatched eyes looking deeply into her dark green eyes. Sarah was entranced by the man. Everything about him allured her. Everything from his wild, choppy blond hair to his worn leather boots. His gloved hands began to circle around her waist._

_ "Sarah," he cooed in her ear. His hot breath hit her neck and sent a shiver down her back. They waltzed around a grand ballroom filled with other dancing couples. Everything else began to slowly fade away as the man began to gently sing to her. _

_"There's such a sad love _

_ Deep in your eyes_

_ A kind of pale jewel_

_ Open and closed within you eyes_

_ I'll place the sky_

_ Within your eyes" _

_Before he could finnish his song he too disappeared. Sarah looked up to realize she was no longer standing in the ballroom, but a room full of stairs. Some of the stairs looked normal, but others lay sideways , and some even appeared to be upside down. A voice echoed off the walls. "Remember Sarah, should you need us, call." Sarah quickly looked around the room, trying to figure out who the voice belonged too. The room began to blur and everything turned black._

The shrill ringing of an alarm woke Sarah up, tearing her away from yet another dream of the mystery man and mysterious place. The dreams had begun almost two years ago, roughly the same time as the 'accident'. Almost every night Sarah's mind would be plagued with magical images of dancing, ballrooms, castles, odd creatures, strange places, and most importantly "that man."

Some nights the dreams were 'a little less magical' and ended with Sarah waking in a cold sweat holding back tears. These 'dreams' started like all the others, but would become dark and evil nightmares later. Sarah would become lost in a dark room, be chased around tunnels by a huge metal machine, be beaten by the 'mystery man,' or on the worst nights; have to watch her family die over and over again. However, more recently, the amount of nightmares began to increase, the 'magical' dreams had started to become few and far between.

Sarah reluctantly got out of bed, wishing she could've stayed in 'dreamland' just a little longer. She walked into her small bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy from the night before, her hair a tangled mess, and she had a bruise forming on her cheek. 'Nothing a little makeup can't hide,' she thought sadly to herself.

Sarah hopped into the shower and in hopes to wash the pain from the previous night away. Carefully, she began to wash the tangles from her long dark hair and clean the small cuts and scrapes on her legs.

The voice from her dream rang through her head, "Should you need us." Where had she heard those words before? Why did it all seem so familiar?

She spoke softly to herself, "Get ahold of yourself. It was just a silly dream. No need to get fussed up over something so dismal." Taking a deep breath she pushed the dream, and the strange words from her mind.

Approximately ten minutes later she stepped out of the shower. The cold air began to 'attack' her skin and a shiver was sent through her entire body. Quickly, she grabbed the soft and fluffy towel from the hook next to her. She wrapped it snuggly against herself, left the bathroom, and entered her bedroom.

Digging around in her dresser, Sarah pulled out what she had been searching for. It was a light blue, flowing sleeved dress. It went just above the knees, exposing most of the abrasions on Sarah's legs. Luckily, she was able to find a pair of skin toned nylons that kept them from view. 'Hopefully, this will keep him happy' she thought to herself. 'He likes it when I wear dresses, and I just want him to be happy right now.'

After about twenty minutes or so Sarah was standing in the bathroom again. She opened the old medicine cabinet, grabbed the small orange bottle, and a pastel colored paper cup.

Phwop. The lid came off and she took two pills from the bottle. Sarah, often found herself thinking about how easy it would be to take more than two pills. To take the entire bottle and end it all. 'I hate these pills, they make feel fuzzy,' she thought as she filled the paper cup with water; and took the pills. 'But I suppose they do make the 'dark' thoughts go away,' she thought choking them down.

Sarah looked in the mirror again, this type studying her appearance more carefully. The bruise was completely covered with makeup, her eyes were no longer puffy, and her hair lay in beautiful waves down her back. She looked like the type of girl who had it all. The perfect life. The only thing that gave it away was her eyes. They no longer held the curious, innocence, excitement, and fire they used to. Now, they were just dull and lifeless.

'Why did everything have to happen this way? How did I possibly let my life come to this? I… they… they didn't deserve this. It isn't fair,' she thought, feeling like a child that didn't get their way.

"Well Sarah, life's not fair," she said ruefully.

**A big thanks to ANYBODY who read this chapter, it means a lot to me. **

**Do I need to add more description? **

**I feel like I'm not being descriptive enough. If somebody would please tell me what they think that'd be great. **

**My next chapter will hopefully be longer than this one. (I just wanted to get something posted). The third chapter should also be when everything starts to pick up pace, so until then too-da-loo. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it took so long for me to update, but hey this chapter is longer than any other, so far. Just a quick thanks to anybody that has read and or reviewed. It really means a lot to me :)**

The Goblin King sat alone in his throne room, he was entirely focused on the crystal in his hand. He was watching the girl again. It was one of his 'favorite pastimes.' Day and night would be spent watching the girl. Everything about her stunned him, from the way she held herself to the way she put others before herself. She had become a beautiful woman, seemingly overnight.

She was sleeping. Her long dark hair covered most of her face and he wanted nothing more than to push it all back behind her ears. She looked so peaceful, mesmerizing even, and so innocent. But the Goblin King knew better, he knew not everything was as it seemed. She could be cruel, the Goblin King had seen with his own two eyes and had heard with his own ears just how cruel she could be. He may have been infatuated with her, but that did not mean he didn't loathe her.

"I promised her dreams, to be her slave, and I was generous. She wished away the child and I took him." The Goblin King began to shout. "I moved the sars, I rearranged time, and it was all for her. Yet, she denied me." His voice grew even louder. "She made a fool out of me, a mockery out of my kingdom. I'd done so much and asked for so little in return." The King could feel his anger grow inside him, a hot pot about to boil over. His grip on the crystal grew tighter. It cracked, breaking into millions of pieces. Slowly, he turned his hand over and watched, bewitched as the shards of crystal fell from his palm.

"You have no power of me," the last words she had spoken to him rang through his head. If only I could get my hands on her. He let out a cold and heartless laugh. She'd regret ever saying those six cruel words. I would make sure of that, he thought to himself. What have I ever done to her? Why do I deserve to be made into a villain? Night after night, I watch her dreams, and they're all of me, but I almost always play the bad guy. Am I nothing to her? Am I really only a dream? A dream forgotten only moments after waking up.

The King's anger amplified, he conjured up another crystal and threw it at the wall. He felt satisfied as he watched it break. He conjured up another crystal and threw it. His anger began to subside, an overwhelming sense of sadness settled over him, and suddenly he found himself very tired. Lazily he fell back into his throne and fell asleep.

In his weakened state the Goblin King was often tired and had very little to no energy- or desire for that matter - to complete any tasks he deemed 'strenuous.' Of course, this didn't seem to stop his fits of rage, if anything it only seemed to make them worse. The effects of all this were terrible. The entire Labyrinth was left in complete disarray: The goblin's feuds and arguments remained unsettled, leading to small battles within the goblin city. One of the members of the 'Fire Gang' had actually lost his legs in a very intense game of 'fireball,' and the bog had stopped smelling.

The King had discovered he could no longer travel as easy as before. 'Popping' himself from place to place was a bigger struggle than it was worth. Now, moving about the castle was a long and timely process, which often led to him staying in the throne room. Performing even the smallest bit of magic drained the King, both physically and emotionally. Any thought of changing into his owl form was diminished. He wouldn't be able to produce enough magic too and if he somehow did manage to change forms, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to change back. The King figured his situation was bad enough as it was and being stuck as an owl would only make it worse. Put all of these factors together and what do you get? A very ill-tempered and merciless King.

A light snore left his throat, and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. "Sarah," he breathed faintly. The King's sleep was interrupted, as the door to the throne room opened loudly with a creak. The King looked around the room startled, his eyes nothing but two firey balls of rage. Who dare wake me?

"Kingsly?" a timid voice called out. Oh, god how do I get them to stop calling me that? Where'd they even come up with that?

"This better be good or somebody is getting bogged," he threatened, as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"And what's the point of 'at?" A gruff voice asked. "Bogs stopped smellin' weeks ago." A small dwarf came into view, followed by an exceptionally hairy goblin.

"Oh, it's you. To what do I owe the pleasure, Hoghead?" The Kings asked mockingly.

"It's Hog.." the dwarf started. "Ah, nevermind that." He said with a wave of his arm. "It's the Labyrinth, it's stopped changin'."

"Stopped changing." The King repeated. He paused for a moment, pondering what that could mean. Was this it? Had the Labyrinth finally died? Could it still be saved? "Hoggle, are you certain?"

"Course I'm certain." The dwarf replied, shocked that he used his real name. The King abruptly stood up from his throne and opened his mouth as if he were going to speak, but then closed it. The King used all of the magic he could muster and 'popped' himself into his private chambers. Instantly he fell on to the bed and into a deep sleep.

Hoggle looked down and the goblin beside him. "What kinda king is he?" He asked. "Ain't he gonna take care of it? Hims nothing, but a no good dirty rat. Can't he do nothin'?" He cried out. The goblin next to him shrugged and together they left the throne room.

"No, no, no," Sarah cried and threw her arms in the air. She had just missed her bus. There's no way I'm not going to be late. I don't have the money for a cab, and the next bus doesn't get here for another hour. Looks like I'm walking, she thought aloud. "Come on feet," she said as she began to walk the six blocks to the theater. Things could be worse. I could be wearing heels, and it could be raining, Sarah reminded herself trying to stay positive. And I could definitely use the exercise, this is relaxing, she told herself. Besides Tom won't care that I'm late. But Jason will, a dark voice reminded her cruelly. Jason is going to be pissed. He hates it when I'm late, he claims it's 'not good for his reputation,' Sarah thought mockingly.

Jason was Sarah's long term boyfriend, they'd started dating shortly after Sarah moved to the city. They'd met at a cafe Sarah was working at for the time. Jason started coming in every day, relentlessly flirting and constantly insisting they go on a date. Finally, Sarah- against her better judgment - gave in to his pleas and went out with him. They'd been together ever since. Everything started out fine: flowers every day, surprise gifts, going out every night, but that quickly came to an end. Jason had a bit of a temper and he liked to use Sarah as his own personal punching bag. The first time it ever happened Sarah was too shocked to even know what to do, the next time it happened Sarah was up and ready to leave Jason, but then he apologized. He was "so sorry" for what he had done, and promised, "to change." In the end, nothing ever changed, except for his 'excuses,' he'd blame his anger on Sarah. Saying it was her fault for not listening to him. And for some reason, Sarah began to believe him. Poor Sarah had even begun to feel bad for him. "If only I tried a little harder to please him," she'd say. "It's not his fault, I'm the stupid one. I can't leave him, that would break him." The list went on and on, but that didn't change the fact that Sarah was trapped. Trapped in an abusive and manipulative relationship.

Sarah's mind began to wander, she barely paid attention to what was going on around her. She saw someone out of the corner of her eye and she looked up at him. It's that guy! I saw him last night near my apartment, and at the store just a few days before that. Man, he gives me the creeps, a shiver went through her back. He wore a long, black, trench coat that went past his feet, a pair of dark sunglasses that covered most of his face, black leather gloves, and a men's black sun hat. He's not following me, it's all just a big coincidence, at least that's what Sarah told herself. I just need to relax and not think about it, I'm just getting myself freaked out over nothing, she thought calmly.

Nearly, ten minutes later Sarah walked through the doors of the theater. Everyone looked up as she walked into the lobby, causing her cheeks to turn bright red.

"Hi guys," she smiled sheepishly. "Missed the bus." That being a good enough explanation, for most everyone they got back to what they'd been doing before she came. Two men approached her. One being Tom, her boss and the other Jason her boyfriend. They both wore smiles, but only Tom's reached his eyes.

"How nice of you to join us," Tom chuckled. "Ah, I'm only teasing," he admitted, his black eyes twinkling with laughter. Tom was a short, chubby man, who always seemed to be smiling. He had a gray and white handlebar mustache that covered his rosy cheeks. "Hurry up and get changed, is a dress rehearsal today," he started to waddle away but turned back around. "Before I forget, the missus wants you to stop by soon. Claims she hasn't seen you in ages."

"I'll be sure to stop by," Sarah replied with a smile. Sarah watched as Tom walked away. She looked up at Jason and slowly her smile faded.

He was glaring at her, "Do you know how bad this makes me look?" he asked. "You need to remember who got you this job," he said pointing to himself. Oh, please Tom would've given me the job even if I'd never meant you. Sarah thought internally, but outwardly she nodded along to what Jason was saying. "If you mess up it makes us both look bad. So it best not happen again," he growled.

"I'm sorry, I missed…"

"The bus." Jason interrupted. "Save it, Sarah, I don't care to hear another excuse from you." Suddenly Jason's entire demeanor changed. "Chop, chop Sarah. You've got to hurry and change, " he said smiling. Sarah was shocked by the sudden change, but then turned to see their coworker Jenny standing beside her.

"Tommm said to hurrrrrry up, he needs you in there like yesterday," Jenny sneered.

"Already on it," Sarah mumbled and walked to her dressing room. So much for keeping Jason happy today, he's already pissed with me. I've got a feeling this day is only going to get worse. Sarah began to undress and put on her costume for the play. It was a beautiful light pink victorian era dress. The bodice was lined with gold lace and trim, the skirt was etched with golden flowers. A curved, pink, silken sun hat and a small handbag adorned the dress. It was by far one of Sarah's favorite costumes. Quickly, Sarah put on the rest of the outfit, did her makeup, hair, and left the dressing room.

"I suppose for you I could make an exception. But if and only if you promise to stay, because of no matter what anyone else says or thinks I love you. I've never stopped loving you. Not even when I was in Dorchester, the entire time I could only think of you. I should have accepted your proposal, but I was scared. Scared of what my parents would say, scared of losing you, scared of everything. I'm sorry for breaking your heart, but please don't break mine. I know I'm being selfish, but I can't stand the thought of you leaving. The very thought of you with another drives me mad. I'll die of a broken heart if you go, I just know it. So, will you stay?" Sarah's eyes danced with excitement as she spoke her lines, her pale skin was glowing in the light, acting on stage was the only time Sarah looked alive. Jokingly she took a small bow and the small audience erupted in applause.

Tom stood up, clapping slowly."That was wonderful Sarah. You've done a great job at capturing Victoria's true emotion. Your skills by far surpass those of any other I have employed."

"Thank you so much, Tom. You've no idea what that means to me." A smile as wide Texas dominated most of Sarah's face. Tom really is one of the kindest men I've ever met, he's been like a second father to me these last few months. He'd helped find an apartment, helped her financially, gave her a job, and he was always there for her. She smiled warmly at the memory of their first meeting.

_Sarah had moved to the city only a month before and had been living with her mother. She had after great consideration decided to find her own place. Living with her mother was awkward and more of a headache than what it was worth. Sarah's mom was rarely around when Sarah was a child. Sarah had always been too 'slow and boring' to keep up with Linda's fast-paced one. Despite their love for acting neither had anything in common. Often Sarah and Linda avoided each other, trying to stop any awkward situations from arising. So Sarah had spent the last week-with no luck-searching for an apartment. So far every place she looked was either too expensive or located in areas that made Sarah feel uneasy. She'd spent the entire day in search of a place that met her expectations; it had left exhaust and hungry. She was walking aimlessly around an unfamiliar part of the city in hopes of finding someplace to eat. Gosh, I'm so hungry and tired. I wish someone could just drop from the sky and give me an apartment or a job. Maybe even both, that'd be great. I'll be amazed if I find a place by the end of next month. Sarah was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the man standing in front of her. _

"_Woah," she yelled as she fell to the ground. The big man turned around quickly, obviously surprised at seeing the girl on the ground. He held his hand out to her and pulled her up to her feet. "I'm soooo sorry," she gushed. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I bumped into you and..." _

_The man cut her off with a hearty laugh. "It's alright," he said in a strange, but oddly familiar voice. "No, need to be feeling sorry. You're so tiny compared to me," he said gesturing to his size, "I hardly felt a thing. But are you alright miss…?"_

"_Sarah, my name is Sarah and yeah I'm fine._"_Well good, that's all that matters. The name's Tom by the way," he said extending his hand to her. Sarah took it and they shook hands. His black eyes shone with amusement. "I feel bad for knocking you down lass. Would you like to join me for some tea?" _

"_I really need to be getting home, but maybe some other time?" _

"_I insist, besides you'd really be doing me a favor. The missus would kill me if I didn't bring you by the cafe, after knocking you down and all," he joked. Oh, what the heck, Sarah thought. What's the harm in a cup of tea? _

"_Oh, why not?"_

"_Splendid. Come along now. The missus and I own a cafe just up the street from here." They walked together in silence until they reached the cafe. Tom pushed open the door, "After you." Sarah walked in and was instantly greeted by a mouthwatering aroma. Warm cinnamon and vanilla filled the air, she inhaled deeply, and let out a sigh at the heavenly scent. Tom chuckled loudly, "That'd be the wife's cinnamon rolls you're smelling. Sit down," he said pointing towards one of the chairs. "Make yourself at home, I'll go get you some refreshments." Before she could protest he walked into what she could only presume was the kitchen. _

_She looked around the cafe. The walls were lined with wooden shelves piled with books, none of the furniture matched (yet it all fit together very nicely), and every chair had at least one overstuffed pillow or cushion on it. The light green wallpapered walls were covered with pictures and paintings. It was the type of place Sarah could see herself spending her time._

_Moments later Tom came out of the back room followed by an older lady carrying a tray full of sweet treats. _

"_You must be Sarah," she crooned. "I'm Fran, Tom's wife." She smiled warmly. "Oh, dearie me, where are my manners? Sit down, just make yourself comfortable." Sarah happily obliged. "And here are some snacks for you and a cup of tea," she said setting the tray down in front of Sarah. "Oh look at you, you're all skin and bone. Don't you worry Aunt Fran will put some meat on them bones." Usually, a comment like this would've driven Sarah mad, but she could tell Fran was trying to be nice. She reminded Sarah of a mother hen fussing over its chicks._

_Sarah, Fran, and Tom talked for hours. They offered to help her with anything she needed and gave her a job working at the cafe. They'd even agreed to rent the luxury apartment above the cafe out to her. _

_Sarah had never met two people that she just 'clicked' with. It's like they just fell from the sky, granting me my wish, she thought laughing at the preposterous idea._

A loud scoff brought Sarah back to the present, she looked around the room trying to pinpoint where the noise had come from. Her eyes landed on Jenny who was now laughing as if she'd just been told the funniest joke in the whole world.

"Jenny? Is there something you'd like to add?" asked Tom.

"Ah, yeah. Actually, there is something I'd like to add. I've seen fish with more emotion." She said emphasizing the word _fish. _"Besides I think I would've done a much better job if _I _had the role of Victoria and I'm not the only one who thinks so. Jason does too. Don't you Jason?" she practically purred.

Before Jason could reply Tom cut in. "I don't care what anybody else thinks. I have chosen Sarah for the part and that is final. Nothing anybody else says or thinks can change that."

Sarah nodded but was no longer paying attention to what was going on. She was staring at something or _someone_ for that matter, in the back of the room. She gulped and could feel her heart beating heavily against her chest. It's that guy from earlier. What if he really is following me? He can't try anything, not now at least. He'd have to be crazy to do anything in front of everybody. Maybe there's a rational explanation for this. He could be a reporter for the play, and I've just happened to see him before. Maybe he's an old friend of Tom's. There's no need to get worked up over nothing.

The unknown man approached Tom and whispered something to him. Tom's eyes widened and he glanced towards Sarah, but he quickly looked away.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat loudly. "I think we're going to wrap it up for the day."

Jason started to argue, "We haven't even gone through the whole show yet…"

Tom waved his arm in the air, silencing him. "We'll finish tomorrow. I've just been reminded of some important business matters that I must attend to" His eyes darted towards Sarah. "So if you'll excuse me," he said following the unnamed man out of the building.

Sarah sat in the backseat of cab waiting for Jason. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, they were going out tonight and that could lead to Jason getting angry with her. Events from the night before flooded Sarah's mind. Him getting angry with her for talking with another guy, them arguing with one another, him slapping her, and pushing her down in the street. He hadn't even apologized he just took her home and acted like nothing ever happened.

Sarah pulled a compact mirror from her purse, to check her makeup. When she opened it up she was greeted by a face that was not her own. It was a dwarf with tan skin, bushy eyebrows, and a skull cap with a little tuft of hair poking out from under it. Instead of being shocked as one might expect, Sarah stared at the face calmly. Funny, he looks kind of familiar, Sarah thought to herself.

"The old Sarah would have never put up with this," it stated in a gruff voice. "She'd left that slimeball 'a' long time ago."

"I think that Sarah's gone," she replied and shut the mirror.

"What was that 'hon?" the cab driver asked, snapping Sarah out of her daze.

"Nothing, sorry I was just talking to myself." The cab driver nodded in response. Gosh, he probably thinks I'm a crazy person. What am I talking about? I am a crazy person. It's probably time for me to take my pills again. That's why I'm seeing things.

The door on the other side of the cab opened, letting in a gush of cold air. Jason slid into the seat next to Sarah, he wrapped his arm tightly around her, pulling her into him. He gave her a quick kiss on the head.

"1300, South Boulevard," he muttered quickly to the driver.

"I thought we were going to that new restaurant tonight? South Boulevard is way on the other side of the city."

"Just a quick pit stop." His phone began to ring, "I better answer it." He said smiling. Sarah nodded and took the time to look him over. He was wearing a dark suit, his black hair was perfectly styled, and he looked even tanner than usual. Did he get a spray tan? I swear he spends more time on his hair than I do and that's saying something. A moment later Jason hung up the phone. "Sorry about that. Now, where was I? Ah, yes I was just about to tell you how hot you look tonight."

Sarah was wearing a burgundy cocktail dress. It was long in the back but grew shorter in the front. The chest was cut below her breast, but the entire chest was covered in a sparkly lace. A pair of nylons to cover any visible scrapes on her legs and a pair of burgundy heels. Her hair was pulled into a side bun and the loose strands were lightly curled. She wore a minimal amount of makeup, mainly to cover the bruise on her cheek. She had to try hard to hide her disgust. Why can't he ever say I look beautiful? Would it kill him to say I'm pretty? Instead, it's always hot, which is nice sometimes but only every now and then.

She smiled her biggest, fakest smile. "I was just about to say the same to you," she said knowing it would please him. Jason put his arm around her again and they sat in silence until they reached their destination.

"Would you like me to wait for you?" The driver asked while parking.

"Yes, we shouldn't be long. Come along now Sarah." He pulled her out of the car. She looked around them confused. They were on a street of high-end houses, but none of them looked familiar. Jason guided Sarah to the nearest house, it was yellow, two stories, and had a white porch. They walked up the steps and inside the house.

"Jason? Why are we here?" Sarah asked looking around the house. Jason flipped a switch and a dim light came on.

"Sarah I've bought this house for us," he said slowly getting down on one knee.

"Whaa...why?" she felt her eyes were about to pop out of her skull. Jason put his finger to her lips, promptly shushing her. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and Sarah felt her jaw drop.

"Sarah," he began. "I've spent a long time searching for the 'one', and it's you. It's always been you. I loved you for a very long time and will continue to forever. Will you marry me?"

Oh, god. This can't be happening. I'm only eighteen! I can't get married, I'm too you to get settled down. He's my first only real boyfriend and do I even love him? We've been dating for less than a year. He's twenty-three, how does he know that I'm what he wants for the rest of his life.

"Jason...I...No, I can't."

His face fell, a flash of anger passed through his eyes. "NO!" He growled. "I bend over backward for you, I get you your dream job. I buy you everything you want and you want to tell me No!" He yelled. "Everything I've done I've done for you."

"Jason," Sarah cried out. "Jason that's not what I meant." Tears began to pool in her eyes, slowly she backed away from him and hit a wall.

"Then tell me what you 'meant,' Sarah. Because to me, it sounded like you meant no," he screamed in her face.

"I'm waiting," he grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall.

"I don't think I'm ready," her voice was barely audible over his loud breathing. "I told you about my parents. They rushed into things and it didn't work out," he let go of her wrist. "I don't want that to happen to us." She wrapped her arms around his neck. She internally cringed. Please let this be over soon, I can't believe I'm touching him. I feel so repulsed by him if it weren't for the fact he'd probably kill me I'd run away right now.

"It's okay, I understand, but it won't happen to us. I won't let it," he said putting his hands on her waist.

I can't believe he bought that crap about my parents. If he actually listened to me he'd know that they got married after they'd been dating for 4 years, which is not what I would consider rushing into things. He'd also know they got divorced when I was around 11 because they both wanted different things. At least he's not hitting me right now, things could be a lot worse, Sarah thought to herself.

"So will you marry me?" He's just going to act like the that didn't just happen? There must be something seriously wrong with him. I just don't want him to hurt me again.

"Yes." He leaned his head down and kissed her, when they broke apart he grabbed her hand and slid the ring on her finger.

"We better get going, everyone will be waiting for us," he said lightly pushing her towards the door.

"What'd you mean," she asked looking back at him.

"Well, it's our engagement party," he said grinning, obviously pleased with himself. "We're not really going out to eat, that was just to keep you from figuring out the real plan." Sarah felt the anger inside her bubble. He just planned it all, didn't even propose to me first. God, what a pig. This means everybody else knew he was going to propose before I did. Whatever I don't even care anymore.

"Well then we should get going, shouldn't we?" she asked smiling brightly at him.

By the time Sarah got home, she was exhausted. She wanted to throw herself on her bed as soon as she walked through the door, but knew she'd feel much better if she showered. She'd spent the entire evening being dragged around like a rag doll. Jason had to introduce to everyone at "their engagement party." He was showing her off as if she were some sort of trophy. As if that weren't bad enough Jason failed to invite any of Sarah's friends. She only knew a couple of the people at the party and they weren't what she'd consider friends.

Sarah walked into the bathroom, undresses, took her hair down, and got in the shower. She began to think of the day's events and got so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear as someone entered her apartment.

Nearly ten minutes later Sarah got out of the shower and put on a nightgown. She walked out of the bathroom and practically threw herself into her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. She fell into a deep sleep and began to dream of a ballroom. She didn't even stir when somebody picked her up and carried her out her front door.

When Sarah woke up the next morning she felt more relaxed and comfortable than she had in months.

"Today will be a good day," she said while slowly opening her eyes. When her eyes were completely opened she let a gut-wrenching scream, she was face to face with a goblin. The goblin unsure of what to do began to scream loudly too. Sarah jumped out of the bed and the goblin mimicked her actions. She looked around the room and let out another scream, this one louder than the last.

A scream rang through the castle, the Goblin King couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face upon hearing the almost 'melodious' noise. "It seems the prisoner has awoken," he began to laugh out sadistically.

**Hope you all enjoy ;) Again I'm sorry it took so long to update, still not as long as I wanted it to be, but hey it works. Catch ya later.**


End file.
